Factions
The Factions of the 4th Age (entirely custom) FACTIONS Isengard Isengard was ruled by ents after war of ring but now revenant of Uruks and Orc with help of Dunlendings have atacked and forced few ents there out. Now they are trying to take revenge on Fangorn and Rohan. Rohan After War of Ring Rohan and Gondor became closer as ever and they joined in Edain Pact together with Reunited Kingdom and Principality of Nurn. But it is in big debt to Reunited Kingdom so it allows it to hold bigger and bigger control of its politics while people don`t like it and are protesting against it. Dunland After War of Ring dunlendings were humiliated. They lost war and many of they best wariors got killed many of them were taken captive and to get back they needed to pay money to Rohan and they needed to give food and repair destroyed villages and settlements for next 20 years. Now they have regotten their strength and they fund local dunlending rebel groups in enedwaith to raid and pillage road there and block traveling around Rohan and Arnor. Shire Shire is tehnically in Reunited Kingdom but king Elessar II let them have kinda independence. But now king Isildur II have decided that this wont be and he removes human ban and slowly tries to annex them. While small protests against Thane of Shire Bilbo Took have taken. Ered Luin Blue mountains became wealthier as never before trade with Reunited Kingdom became as good as never before. They now have expanded their influence and are financing wars of Reunited Kingdom. In exchange Reunited Kingdom allows them to travel through their lands and tride without vices. Lindon Most of high elves have fled but few remain with Cirdan still leading them. Soon they will disapear too from Middle Earth never to return. Angmar and Gundabad These orcs have been loosing ground to dunedain slowly one by one and now they only remain in old lands of Angmar and in misty mountains they sometimes raid Arnor but they are repelled soon after. They are loosing ground in Grey Mountains too and soon they might loost their strongest stronghold Moria. Durin`s Folk These dwarves been reigning at Iron Hills and Erebor and they started to regain some settlements there and making new by pushing orcs out. But their main objective is to reconquer old Kingdom of Khaza-Dum and mountain of Gundabad. Orocarni and Avari Red dwarves of Orocarni have participated really rarely in events of west but now that empire of Rhun is rising they have started to mobilise with Avari to repel easterlings if they decide to strike. Empire of Rhun Khamul III decided to unite all small kingdoms of Rhun and he did it now his mind lures in Red mountains and Avari forest while fighting with Reunited Kingdom about Dorwinion and Rhovanion in west. Woodland Realm and Lothlorien These two elven kingdoms are at their decay as most elf kingdoms are and will soon depart these lands but rumours are spreading of orcs and trolls spotted at mirkwood and they are trying to reconquer it. Dale This northern kingdom is prospering. Bein trade route between Durin`s Folk, Woodland Realm, Dorwinion, Empire of Rhun and Reunited Kingdom it has become powerful kingdom to be reckoned with. Dorwinion It is gate between east and west so both Reunited Kingdom and Empire of Rhun tries to get control of them. While part of them want join Edain pact other to Empire of Rhun one is for sure civil war is close. Nurn After war of Ring Nurn became free of Mordor. Now it`s in Edain pact and serves as buffer between east and south. While still there are big orc minorities which are getting in all out rebellion against people of Nurn and Reunited Kingdom is sending more troops, But will rebellion be stoped or it will become bigger? Empire of Harad Near Harad was humiliated after War of Ring. It needed to cede whole Harandor and civili war happened. But lately it was united and they conqured Khand and Moredain savannahs which were located south of their lands. The rest was given to Tauredain. They have made uneasy truce. Empire of Tauredain This empire was made when Tauredain tribes were united once more and they conquered parts of savannah and mangrove together with limwaith. Now they have allied with cerinrim against half trolls who have became more agressive to both empires of Harad and Tauredain. Half Trolls They had population growth and they were in shortage of supply so they atacked nearb Moredain and Limwaith which gave oportunity for Haradrim and Tauredain to conquer them. Now there is cold war between Tauredain, Haradrim and Half Trolls. Fangorn Ents heard that entwives have been seen in Avari forest so many of them came to look for them while few stayed at Isengard and Fangorn. Now that Isengard has been lost and most of ents including Treebeard away Fangorn might be destroyed by not only orcs but by men too who started to cut trees down. Reunited Kingdom After War of Ring Gondor and Arnor rejoined to form Reunited Kingdom. They have become global superpower streching from Arnor till Umbar. But lately it has became in conflict with other superpowers like Empire of Harad and Empire of Rhun. And and many separatist movements in Umbar Enedwaith have escalated and in Vales of Anduin orcs have been fleeing from Grey Mountains and atacking settlements there and relations with elves have become worse. But afterall they still have much power and many allies and satelites. The White Realm of Palisor The White Realm was first formed by a company of Men, Elves and Dwarves and remains a mixed race kingdom up to now. It is protected by a mighty and powerful city on each of its borders Mithluin in the East, Khazad-Angan in the North, Caras-Ithil in the West and Azalnubizar in the South. It grew over hundreds of years and became one of the most powerful forces in the eastern conflict between the empire of Khamul III. and the free people of Rhun, but its borders are continuesly assailed by Easterlings, Orcs and other foul breed and its King, Arendil still seeks to unite the free people of Middle Earth to stand against a upcoming evil. Lossoth Lossoth are tribal people who live in north and are mostly neutral with outsiders. But they are enemies of orcs who sometimes atack them. And they have met dunedain few times. But they are getting more and more atacked by orcs who are fleeing from south. It might be that lossoth will unite to fight this threat. Glittering caves After War of Ring Gimli led expedition of dwarves in white mountains at glittering caves. They hold close ties with Rohan who supplies them with food lumber and other things while they give their crafts and riches.